


One Glimpse, One Moment

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fairest of the Rare, Respect is rare, five sentence roulette, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Bellatrix and Romilda lock eyes for one moment and now they can’t stop thinking about each other.





	One Glimpse, One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much again to TheWaterFalcon for this rare pairing and once again because of you I want to continue it!!! LOL

She only caught a glimpse. It was a year ago, before everything went to hell. Bellatrix had broken into Hogwarts and Romilda had been wandering to the furthest bathroom to meet Lavender. It was all a new experience, and they locked eyes for a moment; the darkness in Bellatrix’s and the innocence in Romilda’s each drew the other in. 

 

Now laying here looking at the roof thinking of all that happened since the war began, Bellatrix wished she had taken the girl then. Then she wouldn’t have to search through the battle when it happened, looking for a girl that she had only glimpsed for a second. 


End file.
